Beside You
by mizuraina
Summary: Karena aku ... ingin selalu berada dekat denganmu, di sampingmu ... / SasuNaru! / BL / Oneshot / For FID #6 / #29 of #365StoriesProject / RnR? :D


"Kenapa wajahmu memar begini?" ucapmu, sembari mengusap pelan luka di wajah bocah kecil yang kini meringis kesakitan.

"Tadi di sekolah, ada yang menghina temanku karena ia jarang bergabung dengan yang lain. Rin tak tega, membelanya. Tapi mereka marah terus mukul Rin, Kek. Rin memukul balik, dan ... kami berkelahi."

Kau tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan cucumu yang baru berusia sebelas tahun itu, menampakkan gigimu yang tinggal beberapa dan telah mengeropos—umurmu di atas kepala enam. Kau mengusap pelan kepala cucumu, mengukir seulas senyum, lalu berujar, "Siapa yang kau bela Rin-_kun_? Lagipula, seharusnya kau menghentikan ulah mereka tanpa berkelahi. Kau bisa saja 'kan mengacuhkan mereka lalu melengos pergi dengan temanmu?"

Bocah lelaki berambut pirang itu mendengus, meraba pipi kanannya yang sudah diobati dan ditempeli plester oleh kakeknya masih terasa nyeri. "Namanya Sousuke. Orangnya pendiam, di kelas jarang sekali berinteraksi. Kayaknya, dia tak memiliki teman Kek."

Kau mengangguk pelan. Cucumu yang rupanya begitu mirip denganmu memperhatikan ekspresi wajahmu yang hendak berkata. "Kenapa tidak Rin-_kun_ saja yang menjadi temannya? Kapan-kapan, kenalin dia ke Kakek ya?"

Senyuman lebar terpampang di wajahnya. "Oke!"

Seminggu telah berlalu, cucumu menepati janji. Ia membawa temannya ke rumah, ketika kau tengah membersihkan tubuhmu sehingga kau menyuruh mereka bermain di luar. Diam-diam, kau mengamati cucumu dengan seseorang yang tampaknya begitu familiar bagimu. Berambut hitam, begitu pula dengan irisnya. Kau mengukir seulas senyum melihat keakraban mereka, membuatmu teringat dengan kenangan lamamu.

"_Jii-san_!"

Suara seseorang memanggilmu sembari berlari-lari kecil menghampirimu yang tengah bersandar di daun pintu, menyadarkan sepenuhnya dari lamunan beberapa menit lalu. Kau tersenyum, menatap cucumu dan teman di sampingnya secara bergantian.

"Perkenalkan, Kek. Dia Uchiha Sousuke."

Kau bergeming, menatap bocah cilik bernama Sousuke itu dengan tatapan kosong. Uchiha? "_Jii-san_?"

Tak memedulikan pertanyaan cucumu, kau menatap Sousuke dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. "Kakekmu ... Uchiha Sasuke?"

Melihat ia mengangguk pelan, kau melanjutkan pertanyaanmu. "Bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?"

"Sudah lama, Kakek terbaring di rumah sakit."

* * *

**..**

Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Beside You** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

Sasuke x Naruto fanfiction dedicated for **Fujoshi Independence Days #6**

AU/Hurt/Romance/Angst/Family/Drama?

#29 of #365StoriesProject

**..**

* * *

"Nah, Naruto, ini Sasuke. Semoga kalian bisa berteman dengan baik ya." Ibumu memperkenalkanmu dengan seorang bocah sebayamu, yang baru beberapa hari ini menjadi tetanggamu.

Ia memiliki rambut dan iris hitam, kulit pucat, serta ekspresinya datar-datar saja. Kau mengukir senyum lebar, mengulurkan tanganmu. "Hai Sasuke, aku Naruto."

"Sasuke," jawabnya singkat sembari menerima uluran tangan darimu. Sejak saat itulah, pertama kalinya kau mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Hari demi hari berganti, bulan demi bulan terlalui. Tak terasa kau dengannya telah berteman selama tiga tahun. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, kau satu-satunya teman dekatnya. Kau selalu mengunjungi rumah yang bersebelahan denganmu, untuk sekadar berkunjung atau mengajaknya bermain di luar.

"Sasukeee~" ucapmu, sembari mengetuk pintu beberapa kali.

Lebih dari satu menit, namun tak ada yang menyahut. Kau mengeratkan mantel yang kau pakai, mengusir udara dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit. Ketika kau hendak mengetuk pintu dan memanggil namanya lagi, suara pintu berdecit membuat bibirmu kembali mengatup.

"Mau apa?" tanya seseorang yang membuka pintu, yang tak lain sahabatmu itu.

Seketika rasa dingin yang sempat ia rasakan menguap di udara. "Main di luar yuk!"

Sasuke mendengus. Ia tak mau berada di luar sementara ia bisa menghangatkan diri di rumah, dengan sebuah buku bacaan menemani waktu luangnya. "Tsk. Kau saja."

Kau memberenggut. Namun saat ini kau merasa tak mungkin bisa mengajaknya keluar, seperti yang kau inginkan. "_Ne, ne_, aku saja deh yang main di rumah bersamamu."

Sementara ia melanjutkan bacaannya yang sempat tertunda, kau duduk di meja belajarnya. Memainkan barang-barang yang ada di sana secara asal. Kau sempat membuka buku, membacanya beberapa kalimat, lalu mengembalikan buku tersebut ke tempat semula. Kau merasa bosan. Amat bosan.

"Sasuke, kau membaca buku apa?"

Tak menjawab, ia mengangkat bukunya agak tinggi, agar judulnya bisa kau baca. Kau mendengus, kembali bertanya.

"Sasuke, sudah sampai halaman berapa?"

"..."

"Sasuke, apa kau tak bosan membaca buku terus?"

"..."

"Sasuke—"

"Berisik."

Kau memajukan bibirmu. Kesal karena kau diabaikan, dan ia lebih memilih buku bacaannya dibandingkan denganmu. "Ayolah, sekali-kali main di luar. Kita bisa membuat boneka salju yang besaaarr."

"Kubilang berisik." Kali ini kau terdiam, lebih memilih merebahkan diri di kasurnya.

Ia tahu kau seorang yang cerewet dan sering membuatnya kesal.

Kau tahu ia seorang yang kaku, tak banyak berkata-kata,

Tapi ia merasa kosong jika tak mendengar celotehanmu.

Dan kau ... merasa nyaman dengan sikapnya yang peduli padamu, walaupun tak diucapkan lewat kata-kata.

* * *

Namun kepribadiannya kian berubah ketika hari itu datang. Hari ketika ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan yang dikendarai oleh kakaknya yang pulang dalam keaadaan mabuk. Ia benci. Dendam. Kenapa harus ibunya yang meninggal? Kenapa kakaknya yang harus hidup dan melarikan diri?

Pribadinya yang dingin semakin dingin. Kau semakin jarang melihatnya mengukir seulas senyum. Karena itu kau selalu ada di sampingnya, menyemangatinya, dan berusaha membuatnya kembali tersenyum—apapun kau coba lakukan untuk melihat senyumnya.

Ketika banyak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya, ia dengan mudah mengatakan kata tidak. Kau mengira, ia mungkin belum menemukan seseorang yang disukainya sehingga kau tetap mengisi hari-harinya.

Perlahan, ia mulai bisa menyunggingkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia tersenyum. Tersenyum karena tingkah konyolmu. Tersenyum karena melihat keceriaanmu. Tersenyum karenamu.

Dan ... rumor beredar. Tentangmu dan tentangnya. Kau yang menjalin hubungan dengannya, sehingga semua gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya dengan mudah ditolaknya. Karenamu. Karena kau selalu ada di dekatnya. Karena kau tak memberikan kesempatan pada seorangpun yang berusaha mendekatinya.

Namun kau tak peduli. Sampai kau menyadari ia mulai menghindarimu. Ia yang memang berbeda kelas denganmu di tahun ketiga, sering menghindari tatapanmu jika bertemu pandang dengannya. Ia mengabaikan sapaanmu. Ia tak pernah lagi pulang bersama denganmu. Ia menolak dengan cepat ketika kau mengajaknya pergi keluar.

Kau lelah. Tak ingin hubunganmu dengannya terus seperti ini. Kau memutuskan untuk menunggunya di depan kelasnya.

"Sasuke, tunggu. Aku ingin bicara denganmu," pintamu, menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Ia melirik sekilas, namun segera membuang muka dan melepaskan genggaman tanganmu padanya secara paksa.

"Sasukeeee." Lagi, kau meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Tap

Langkahnya terhenti. Ia memberikan tatapan tajam padamu, namun tak berkata sepatah kata pun.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau sengaja menghindariku?"

Ia menghela napas. "Sudahlah. Aku tak mau membicarakan hal ini."

Genggaman tanganmu semakin mengencang. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, berusaha mengontrol rasa nyeri di hatimu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau menjelaskannya padaku."

"..."

Diam, ia tak menjawab.

"Sasuke," ucapmu dengan nada bergetar. Kau menatapnya dengan mata berair, dengan manik biru muda yang meredup.

Ia mendesah pelan. Tak tega melihat seseorang di hadapannya hampir menangis. Ia mengambil napas panjang, lalu berkata, "Jika kau terus dekat denganku ... semua orang akan membicarakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu. Mereka akan beranggapan—"

"Aku tak peduli apa kata mereka! Kau sahabatku satu-satunya, Sasuke."

Ia tertawa miris.

"Kau menganggapku sebagai sahabat. Tapi aku ..." Ia meneguk ludah dengan berat. "aku menganggapmu lebih dari sekedar sahabat."

"..."

Kau mematung di tempat. Perlahan genggaman tanganmu mengendur, dan kau masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, Naruto. Sudah lama ia menyimpan perasaan padamu.

"Aku pergi."

Dan setelah mengatakan dua kata singkat itu ... ia melangkah, meninggalkanmu yang masih terpaku di tempat.

* * *

Kau tak pernah berkomunikasi dengannya. Awalnya karena canggung, kau tak tahu apa yang harus kau katakan jika bertemu dengannya. Namun semakin kau menghindarinya, kau semakin menyadari arti keberadaannya dalam hidupmu. Tapi ... kau terlanjur menerima seorang gadis yang menyatakan cinta padamu. Sebuah hubungan yang berlandaskan tanpa cinta. Sebuah hubungan yang ... entahlah. Kau terlalu bingung memikirkan hal itu.

Setelah hampir beberapa bulan berlalu, kau sadar. Bukan gadis itu yang kau inginkan. Tapi dia.

Dia yang mengerti dirimu dibandingkan denganmu sendiri.

Dia yang ... merupakan segalanya bagimu.

Malam perpisahan, kau menghadirinya bersama kekasihmu. Kau lebih banyak diam, dan duduk di sebuah kursi dengan tatapan sendu menggelayuti penglihatanmu. Kau melihatnya bersama seorang gadis ceria yang anggun dan cantik. Hatimu nyeri. Sakit.

Ketika ekor matamu mendapatinya sedang duduk seorang diri di dekat meja hidangan dengan segelas minuman di tangannya, kau menghampirinya.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucapmu parau.

"..."

Diam, seakan ia tak mendengar ucapanmu.

"Kumohon, kali ini saja."

Masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, ia mengangguk pelan. Ia menaruh gelas minuman di meja hidangan, lalu kau dan dia berjalan menuju taman, menjauhi keramaian.

Hening. Tak ada dari keduanya yang lebih dulu membuka suara. Kau menghela napas, menatap lampu taman yang bersinar remang-remang.

"Aku ... aku menyukaimu, Sasuke."

Ia mengukir senyum miris di bibirnya. Sudah lama, lamaa sekali ia menantikan kalimat itu dari bibirmu. Namun, keadaan telah berubah. Kau tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang tampak tulus mencintaimu. Dan ia tak mungkin meninggalkan gadis yang juga mencintainya. Semua ... sudah terlambat.

"Tapi aku sudah melupakan perasaanku padamu."

Bohong.

Semuanya omong kosong.

Hati kecilnya menjerit ingin mengatakan perasaan yang ia rasakan, namun tak bisa. Bukankah, lebih baik ... seharusnya seperti itu?

Tertawa hambar, kau mengusap sudut bibirmu yang mulai berair. "Begitu?"

"Hn."

Kata ambigu. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan—perkataannya tercekat di kerongkongan.

Hatimu remuk berkeping-keping. Logikamu mengatakan kau harus segera beranjak dari sini, agar rasa nyeri yang kau rasakan tak semakin menggelayuti hatimu. Namun ... tanganmu meraih wajahnya, menghadapkan wajah itu dengan wajahmu lalu ... kau menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibirnya.

Sesaat, ia tak bereaksi apa-apa. Detik kemudian, ia membalas ciumanmu. Air matamu mengalir, seolah meringankan beban yang kau rasakan. Andai saja waktu bisa dihentikan, kau dan ia berharap agar tetap dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Sisi lain hatinya berbisik. Tak seharusnya ini terjadi. Tak seharusnya ... ia membalas ciumanmu. Ia melepaskan bibirnya yang bertaut dengan bibirmu. Manik hitamnya yang kelam bertemu dengan matamu yang berair. Perlahan, tanpa sadar, ia mengusap sudut matamu dengan jempolnya.

"Aku menyesal. Aku—"

Telunjuknya ia letakkan di atas bibirmu, menghentikan perkataanmu.

"Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu. Kau sudah memiliki seseorang, aku pun begitu."

"Tapi—"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

... seorang gadis memanggil namanya, membuatnmu terpaksa menghentikan perkataanmu.

"Selamat tinggal Naruto," ucapnya parau, menampakkan senyum getir padamu.

Kau tertawa. Dengan air matamu berjatuhan—yang langsung kau usap dengan lenganmu.

Tanpa kau sadari, dari jauh sana, ia memperhatikanmu. Ia membatin, _Semoga aku ... bisa mengatakan perasaanku sebelum hidupku berakhir ..._

.

.

.

X

.

.

.

"Sasuke, aku dengar, sudah hampir setahun kau terbaring di ranjang ini. Benarkah?" Kau mengusap pelan punggung tangannya, memperhatikan rambut hitamnya yang hampir sepenuhnya beruban, lalu menatap lamat-lamat wajahnya yang sudah mengeriput dimakan usia.

Tiba-tiba, kau tertawa pelan—tawa yang kini berubah menjadi tawa miris. "Haha, aneh sekali. Kenapa aku masih merasa kau masih tampan ya?"

Lagi, tak ada jawaban. Ia terbujur kaku, tanpa memberi respon apapun.

"Hei Sasuke, kau tahu?" Jeda sebentar, kau mengambil napas. "aku ... masih saja menyukaimu. Konyol 'kan?"

Tik tik tik

Suara pendeteksi detak jantung terdengar jelas mengisi ruangan hening ini. Ketika kau merasa punggung tangan yang kau genggam menandakan sedikit pergerakan, kau berdiri.

"Sasuke!" ucapmu setengah memekik. Kau dapat melihat ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mengukir seulas senyum. Senyummu memudar ketika kelopak matanya perlahan hampir menutup.

Kau hendak memanggil suster atau dokter, namun niatmu kau urungkan karena kau melihat bibirnya bergerak, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kau duduk kembali di kursi, perlahan mengusap rambutnya, memperhatikan baik-baik gestur bibirnya.

"Ai ..."

"... shi."

"...te"

"...ru."

Tiiit

Suara melengking itu bersamaan dengan tamp garis lurus. Kau ingin menangis, namun air matamu telah mengering, sehingga kau hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan membalas ucapan terakhirnya berulang kali dalam hati.

_Aishiteru yo, Sasuke. Zutto ..._

.

.

.

.

.

"_Rin-_kun_, jika kau sudah beranjak dewasa, jangan sampai kau melepas begitu saja orang yang kau cintai. Kau harus bisa memperjuangkannya ya. Ingat baik-baik nasihat Kakek. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal di kemudian hari."_

"_Akan selalu kuingat nasihat dari Kakek!"_

"_Rin-_kun_, maukah kau mengabulkan permintaan Kakek?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Jika Kakek meninggal, Kakek ingin kuburan Kakek tempatnya di samping kuburan Sasuke-_jii-san_. Kau bisa 'kan mengabulkannya?"_

"_Pasti kukabulkan, Kek."_

.

.

.

_Karena aku ... ingin selalu berada dekat denganmu, di sampingmu ..._

.

.

—fin

* * *

**Saya gak bisa berkata-kata. Entah kenapa saya malah nyesek sendiri ;;w;; /lebaykamu**

**Btw gatau mesti ngasih nama cucunya apa, eh malah SousukeRin XD /lirikanimeFree! #krik**

**Jangan lupa tinggalin review ya :")**

**..**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
